


the red hood and the big bad wol

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken are Roommates, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo spends more time at Liam's house than he does at his, Thiam, and is not really a smut but almost that, not really roommates but always sneaking off to sleep together, thiam being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: when liam wears his lacrosse hood, theo calls him "little red hood" and liam calls him "big bad wolf
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	the red hood and the big bad wol

**Author's Note:**

> if that didn't work out, i'll blame my lack of skill at writing sexy scenes (or things like that)

Liam let out a loud grunt when he heard the alarm clock ringing and closed his eyes inspiring the smell of Theo. He heard a funny noise coming from his boyfriend when he pushed his body away to turn off the annoying sound and almost fell out of bed when he noticed that they were completely late for class. For the fifth time that month. 

His mother would kill him, Melissa would kill Theo and Scott would kill them both. 

"Theo, wake up." Liam said, watching the chimera's body sink to the bed, pulling the cover over his head and hugging a pillow. "Really? We're late to school!"

Theo mumbled something inaudible, but it didn't move. Liam opened his mouth for the boy's boldness and rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, get up." Liam threw himself on the body of the chimera, sitting on his back and pushing his boyfriend's naked shoulders. Theo looked at him for a minute before closing his eyes and sticking his face back on his pillow. "Do you even know where my lacrosse jacket is? I have practice today."

"You're so annoying." Theo said with a frown as he moved his body, causing Liam to fall to the side "I saw Jenna putting it in the other bedroom closet the other day while I was here."

"Thank you. I love you"

Liam said when a kiss on the boy's forehead, which returned a lazy smile in return. He saw Theo getting up from bed, grabbing one of the towels, throwing it on the chair, and walking to the bathroom, dropping a yawn. 

The beta laughed before leaving the room, walking to the guest room - previously also known as Theo's room, but now the two shared the bed almost every night - and turned the closet behind the red hood. He gave a smile when he saw the red cloth with the big number 09 and his name worn on his back. 

Liam put his coat on his body, the hood falling on his head, and taking a deep breath, being invaded by the smell of Theo mixed with the soap his mother always used and smiled even more. It was as if it smelled like home and kept him relaxed. 

He was so focused that he didn't even feel the presence of others until Theo had his arms around his waist and his nose stuck around his neck. Liam groaned weakly when the chimera bit his ear. 

"You look like Red Hood." Theo said when he turned Liam's body over and the two of them stood face to face.The eldest pushed him a little, until his back hit the door, and lowered his face leaving some kisses on his jaw and a bite on his neck.

The eldest pushed him a little, until his back hit the door, and lowered his face leaving some kisses on his jaw and a bite on his neck.

"Are you actually saying that I look like a child story character while you bite my neck?" Liam managed to say laughing and Theo gave him a harder bite.

"You're so anticlimactic." Theo said, dragging his teeth through that area getting a grunt from Liam.

"You would be the Bad Wolf." Liam said, taking his hands to the boy's brown hair and pulling "Trying to corrupt the poor Little Red Riding Hood."

Theo lifted his eyes, the two green orbs stared at Liam with a half predatory look. The chimera moved her lips to her boyfriend's, leaving a deep kiss that made Liam push her hip towards the chimera. Theo let out a groan in Liam's mouth, moving his hands to his boyfriend's hair, making the hood fall off and pulling out the blond wires. This caused them to move a few inches away. 

"I want to see your eyes, _Little Wolf_." Theo said with his mouth close to Liam.

Liam opened his eyes that he knew were golden and received a smug smile from Theo before the boy put his lips together in a quick kiss. Liam pouted when Theo separated. 

"We're late for school." He said it by taking a strand of hair from Liam's forehead.

"I hate you. You're really the big bad wolf. Stop laughing at me, you idiot." Liam said when Theo pulled him by the hand out of the room. 

  
  
  


**[+ bonus]** ********

"T, have you seen my hood? I can't find him." Liam screamed as he ran his eyes through the mess in the room.

The beta had a last-minute lacrosse training, but being one of the co-captains, he had to go anyway. He had already picked up the training bag and now all that was missing was his sweater as outside the room the weather was awful. 

"Theooo, really? Didn't you see where I put it?" Liam screamed at her boyfriend again. 

"Somebody died? Because if not, somebody will. For waking me up." He heard Theo's voice, sounding as if he had just woken up, so he didn't hesitate to turn his body towards him. 

And Liam wouldn't deny that he had to hold a sigh with the vision in front of him. Theo was wearing his coat, the hood covering his head, but he could still see the messy wires. The chimera was scratching his eyes, so he lost how Liam bit his lips when the blouse, which was already tight, lifted a little and showed Theo's waist. Which Liam casually noticed, was wearing nothing under his sweatpants.

"Nobody died. It was just me." Beta approached his boyfriend, stopping right in front of him.

"You're loud." Theo said, giving Liam a snack on the nose. "What do you want?"

"My hood. I have to train, but I kind of don't want to anymore."Liam answered and put his hands on the boy's shoulder "You look like Red Hood, you know? And I'd be a Bad Wolf..."

Theo shut him up with his lips before Liam finished. And the beta can still hear a "You're an idiot" being said when they both fell into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> (and if you got lost in something about the house, here it is: theo lives with the melissa, but he almost always ends up sleeping with the liam bc they completely stuck to each other and can't stay away)
> 
> comments/kudos make my day and thanks for reading!! ❤


End file.
